justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/the Dancefloor Race - Race No.10
. ( OMG! ) Welcome to the FINAL RACE! Every racer who made it here, has special skill and has been a true competitor through the DanceFloor Race! The competition in this final race will be HUGE! Warm-UP, and do the bestest you can. It's win or lose this time, cuz one will be the winner and the other two will get eliminated. Good Luck! ;) .''' '''As you can see, there are 6 songs on this race's tracklist. Your six scores will be added-up and that will be your final score which will determine who wins and who gets eliminated. :) .''' '''So, ( again ) just follow the objective's instructions. Send me your score by taking a pic of your actual TV ( after playing the song - in the results screen ) and sending it. You can retry as many times as you want if you are not pleased with any of your scores. Plus, ANY game version is valid as long as you play the featured song. Your deadline ends in 48 hrs. .''' '''The two with the lowest score though, will have to leave the Race and get eliminated. .''' '''Send all of your scores to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) and don't forget to tell me who you are! .' '( After the deadline time limit : ) .''' '''Well guys, I finally have the results. May the three finalists stand before me. .''' '''It's been a long journey full of excitement and joy. All of you worked hard to get here but only one can be crowned the winner. .''' '''First, I'll call the name of the one with the LOWEST score. The 1st racer that has NOT won is... .' '. .''' '''Zodiac Girrafe. I am sorry Zodi but I am also proud. I appreciate your effort and the way that u were always on top. Congrats. You know own 3rd place. :) .''' '''It is now between Sato and MiniFigureMan. .''' '''Both of whom had always had the highest scores. But your previous scores don't really matter cuz the game can very easily flip since it's all about THIS challenge. .' '. The winner of the DanceFloor Race is... .' '. .''' '''MINIFIGUREMAN11!!!!!!! I wanna tell u that you've been awesome in this comp!! You always were a Runner-Up or a Winner from the 1st episode to the finals! You are a true champion and your skill may inspire us! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!! You have officially received ..... 1.350 A POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''( please talk to the wikishop's accountant - MH - to make these points valid and usable ) '''You will be sent ur goblet via an e-mail soon! :D Again, Congrats! :D .''' '''Sato, I'm SO sorry but you are NOT a winner. You've been an amazing racer and you've also been a strong competitor. You have reached 2nd place! I'm very proud :) .''' '''I may know say that it's been an AWESOME experience! I hope that each and every contestant had as much fun as I did. It wouldn't be great without y'all. :) ... Thank You. Hope to see y'all soon!!! :'D ,your awesome coach, N.Vel. . ( now, the results board.......) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Category:Blog posts